Mirror Mirror
by kissing-rosalie
Summary: Clary finds a mirror only thought to have existed in a fairy tale. not only is she talking to a magic mirror,the Angel of death has decied to come to earth, and he isn't anything she exspected.
1. Fairest

**This is set after city of glass. Please read and review.**

_**Chapter 1**_

The day started off normal as usual until the I received this package. I found it earlier this afternoon, On the front steps of the institute it had my name written on it. So I carried it up to my room and curiously opened the box. It was a regular brown box and when I opened it there is a beautiful hand mirror inside.

The frame of it is the deepest black, carved onto the frame of it is a red rose with sharp throns. Then I looked into the mirror it reflected me back with no imperfections. Truly, I no longer saw the scar under my chin that I received while playing tag as a little kid. I looked as if i'd been airbrushed and every little blemish was gone. But when I looked in to my vanity mirror I was plain old Clarissa Fray.

I put the mirror back in the box and under my bed. I just felt a little freaked out, but considering the type of life I have, I should be use to the "weird". My phone beeped as I received a text message.

**Clary, meet me Jace and Alec in the library asap.** I left my room quickly and followed the familiar halls that I became so use to. I came to where Jace waited for me outside the library. The sight of him always made my heart beat a little faster. His familiar smile greeted me.

He pulled me into a tight hug as he gently kissed me, I returned the kiss hungrily. We heard someone clear their throat, I looked up to see my mother. We stepped away from each other, she walked past us into the library. I couldn't help but laugh and so did Jace.

"How was your morning?" I asked him. We walked in and found Izzy Alec and my mother waiting.

"It could have been better if you were with me." He spoke. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. Everyone continued to watch us waiting for us to break it up. So we did, it was time for business.

"I have a job for every one to do but their wont be any demon _killing _tonight. . . Maybe" she looked at all of us very seriously. "you all know about the Grim Reaper right?" We all nodded in unison.

"The Clave has informed me of something very important. But before I can tell you anything I need all you to give me your word, that you will never speak of this to anyone besides ourselves." She she gave me a smile. I knew my mother liked being a shadow hunter again she wouldn't admit it but she just seemed happier.

Except now she's more harder on me and even trains me. I have to say I've left our practice fights with my fair share of bruises. Since the Accords were rewritten the Lightwoods have been basically living in Idris. So my mother took over our training and studies. Luke helps out to. Jace and Alec love learning new skills from Luke and he's so knowledgeable.

"We give our word." We all said.

"Good. First off Azrael The Angel of death is on Earth he went to the silent city looking for the silent brothers. But as we all know where that went. So he contacted the clave in need of a safe house. I need all of you to be bring him back here safely." I didn't know where to start. An actual angel walking the earth, death in the flesh. I could only imagine what he looked liked.

"He's the Angel of Death I'm pretty sure he can get here like a big boy." Jace spoke smartly. I saw that the joke amused my mother.

"Well the angel is weak and needs our Assistance now go to the silent city and bring him back. Be careful there are many demons looking for him." my mother stood from her chair and left. "OK lets get our gear on and then we'll meet in the weapons room." Alec ordered.

I quickly went to my room and put my gear on. I kept my blade in my room for the "just in case" moments. I named my seraph blade after Amitiel the angel of truth.

I thought about the package I found. I pulled it out from under my bed I grabbed the beautiful black mirror. I noticed a note laying in the bottom of the box. I read it aloud:

"_Mirror, Mirror in my hand _

_who's the fairest in the land"_

This has got to be joke! I looked around my room expecting to see Izzy jumped from my closet. I looked back at the mirror, the Glass turned from crystal clear to a smokey cloud. Then I saw a face forming. It terrified me but mesmerized me at the same time I couldn't look away. It began to speak.

"_It is true that beauty is rare _

_but you my lady are beyond compare."_

I dropped the mirror when I heard a knock at my door.

"Clary were heading out, come on." Izzy yelled to my closed door.

"OK here I come I was just taking a look at my reflection." I heard her walk away. I picked the Mirror back up fast. But all it showed was my reflection. I put it back in it's box and stuffed it under my bed. First chance I got I was throwing that mirror away. It gave me the creeps and it remind me of something I couldn't quite remember.

"Come on Clary lets go!" Jace yelled this time. I ran out my door and caught up with them.

"I swear your worse than Izzy." he jerked his chin towards Izzy. She had her little mirror out checking her make up. I punched Jace in the arm. Jace started smirking.

"Whats so funny." I asked.

"I was just thinking were about to be looking for death. considering were shadow hunters I would like to stay away as far as possible." He spoke while looking at me

"All we have to do is escort death back here. Easy as pie." if only I believed it was going to be that simple. We left the institute and went to the silent city.

**OK this is the first chapter please tell me what you think and I would love some feed back. Tell me what needs improving or just review for me. **

~Kissingrosalie


	2. Poisoned Apples

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The moon is full tonight and and just a little chilly. Spring is right around the corner and I can't wait for it to arrive. Jace, Alec and Izzy went into there "Mode." I never really got it. When I knew we were about to hunt something, I still got scared but they just seemed fearless.

We walked through the night in silence, until we reached the entrance of the silent city. No matter how many times I come here I still get creeped out. I didn't want to descend down that dark stairwell. But thankfully everyone remembered there witch light, I got mine from my side pocket.

We walked down for what seemed a lifetime until we reached the bottom. There were candles lit which helped us find our way. We came to the first level of the bone city and there were several separate ways to go.

"Were going to have to separate." Spoke Isabelle.

"Yeah right?" I said while laughing.

"All jokes aside we'll be here forever if we search every room together." Alec agreed with Isabelle. I didn't even need to look a Jace to know he was with them.

"Fine. I'm going to go search the Infirmary and the Library." I began to walk done a hallway. I was so glad there were signs to point the way.

The candles flickered making my shadow jump around eerily. This whole scenario seems cliché to me. Splitting up, and looking around a place built with bones, the heroin ends up captured Blah... blah.... I turned right down a hall and came to two huge double doors. I opened the right door and went it.

To me it looked like a study and less like a library. There were a lot of books on shelves lining the wall. There were no window which didn't surprise me. Something caught my eye hanging on the wall were three paintings. It was picture of a beautiful women with harsh features, she stood in front of a large mirror. A smokey face looked intently at the Woman, The mirror frightened me. The face was the same as the mirror I had stuffed in my shoe box under my bed.

The one next to it showed a girl more gorgeous than the woman with the harsh beautiful feature with long midnight black hair, Her lips red as blood and milky skin. She held a red apple in her hands and looked ready to take a chunk out of it. The painting beside that one showed the exact same girl laying in a crystallized coffin, to be dead she looked extremely beautiful. A young man looked down on her with tears in his eye's. This reminded me of something, but for the love of the angels I can't remember. The mirror . . .

"You like the pictures?" I whipped around fast to see someone sitting in the shadows. Damn how did I not see him when I first came in. I slide my seraph blade from leg sheath.

"Amitiel." I named my seraph blade.

"That toy isn't going to work me." he spoke as if I was boring him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The names Azrael but you may know me as Death." He stood from his chair and began to walk towards me. The light showed me what death looked liked. I was expecting to see cadaverous creature wearing a black robe and holding a scythe. He looked normal like a teenager except for his clothes. He has milk coffee colored skin with long black hair. His eye look as if he's seen a million years. He wore no shirt. My eyes couldn't help but wander over his muscles. He wore white pants with no shoes.

"Then you know were here to take you to the institute."

"Well obviously." He answered me smartly.

"Wait a minute you don't need to be all . . ." I started.

"Clary?" I heard Jace calling my name.

"In here Jace." I called back to him. He walked into the room then noticed Azrael I saw his hand flicker towards his blade.

"Jace that's Azrael." I nodded my head towards him.

"Come on Alec and Izzy are waiting by the entrance." He looked Azrael up and down then walked out of the room. Azrael and I followed behind him.

* * *

Alec and Izzy walked in front of Azrael while Jace and I walked behind him. We made sure our blades were out.

"Jace I was wondering while I was in the study I saw these paintings. There was one of a beautiful girl with black hair and red lips and I couldn't help the feeling that something bad was about to happen to her." I looked at him hoping to see some type of reaction.

"You never heard of snow white it's a fairy tale?" He said. Snow white did seem familiar but I just can't grasp the thought. It seems to slip away when I try take a peek. Izzy and Alec paid no attention to us. By the way he was standing Azrael seemed to listening. I lowered my voice.

"I think it's that mind block thing that Magnus did. But why would my mother not want me to know about it. Why go through so much trouble I've heard of other fairy tales? Whats up with the story Jace." I looked up at him hoping he would provide me some information. Could it just be a coincidence that I receive a talking mirror the same day, I have to find the angel of death, and not to mention the paintings. What does it all mean someone sent me the mirror but who? Why?

"Well Disney had the story all wrong except for a few things-" Something jumped us and sent me and Jace Flying. I hit a mail box with power I felt it bend in with my force. The pain didn't last long. Thank god for runes. I was the fist one up and demon may have looked like a normal business man, but under the flesh he was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. But I knew what type demon it was and I knew how defeat it.

I held my blade ready for attack. The demon looked at me with a smirk never leaving his face. He looked like the talking type maybe I can get him to say something he shouldn't.

"So tell me whose the brains of this operation your obviously the muscle?" I spoke while watching his every move.

"You wouldn't know him Shadow hunter."

"why are you here?"

"To bring the angel to my master. Enough talking!" He charged at me I ducked down as he came for me I took the hilt of my blade and struck him in his knees. And he went tumbling down Jace and Alec dragged him in to a near by Alley. I looked at Azrael he seemed to get a kick out of the fight.

The demon was still woke and I made a point by sticking my blade at his throat.

"Now tell me who are you are working for?" I asked him again.

"Nicolie Rivers."

"What type of demon is he?" I asked and he looked at me surprised.

"It's not a demon. Kill me now because I wont tell you another thing." right then and there his skin began to tear and the real demon was coming out.

"Hold him down!" I screamed. Everyone grabbed a part of his body. While Izzy took her whip out and wrapped it around the demons head. I raised my seraph blade and brought it down easily slicing through. He didn't move, so I pulled my sword out of him and he began to go back to where ever he came from.

"Everyone OK?" I asked. I looked around at every one. Jace met my eye, I could see that he was worried about me but I also saw that he was proud of me.

"I'm fine lets just get back to the institute were he will be safe." We all took our positions around Azrael and headed home.

* * *

There were no more demon attacks on the way home and once in the Institute my mother took over. She took Azrael away to his room. But he gave me a look as if he were looking for something. Jace and I went to the Kitchen and fixed a couple of sandwiches. We ate in silence each of us left with our own thoughts. Jace put is plate in the sink and then walked over to me.

"goodnight Clary." He gave me a soft kiss then went off to bed. I stayed in the kitchen I didn't want to go to my room yet. I got my cell out the dialed Simon's number. It rung.

"Hello."

"Hey Simon it's me."

"Clary whats up?"

"Are you home yet?" Simon recently started hanging around this coven of Vampires they traveled around a lot. Simon started going with them a few months ago.

"Nope I'm still in Rome. But I'll be back home in about a week. You want me to bring you something back? He asked me.

"Yea bring me a cup or something." I said.

"Alright I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I looked at my watch and saw that I had little bit before sunrise. I might as well go and get a coffee. I went to my room hopped in the shower brushed my teeth then put my hair in a cute pony. I put on some sweats gym shoes and and a jacket. I didn't even look at the mirror. I left my room and walked to the elevator. Once the doors opened I got on when it stopped I got off and left.

Out side the sun was starting to rise. I stretched my legs before I ran. Each morning it was starting to get warmer and this day definitely started to feel like spring. The birds were singing again and other people were have the morning jog. The Diner was about two miles away. So I would run all the way there and when I leave I'm going to run all the way back burning off the food.

I started at a steady pace counting my steps. I started running every morning when I started my training. Because stamina is the key. If I couldn't keep up with my mother or Jace I would have no chance. So that's why I'm running. My legs started to burn but I pushed my self. And when I saw the diner sign coming up I ran faster. I opened the door and walked in. I went to the counter and sat down.

"Jesse." I called. A pretty blonde haired girl about my age came down to where I sat. she gave me a golden smile. It smelled like a diner all types of food being past around the young business men coming in for a quick breakfast. A couple of girls who skipped school were laughing while sitting with there boyfriends. And of course there was the ruckus being made behind the wall that separated us from them.

"Clary what are you having today?" Jesse asked.

"Bring me a coffee please and some toast." I asked.

"Coming right up let me just put your order in." Jesse walked away. Since I started running I've coming to this place. And me a Jesse just became friends. She seems to like things I do but I've yet to hang out with her. With all the demon killing we've been doing I've hardly had time do anything.

"Clary here you go." She gave me toast and coffee. I spread my butter and jelly over the toast. The I put my sugar and cream in the coffee.

"So let me tell you, do you remember I told you I had date last night?" Jesse asked me.

"Yea with that dude who came in here every morning for a week!? I asked.

"Yea he was sweet and every thing maybe a little too sweet." She spoke, then her eye's lit up.

"look at the Hottie that just walked in!" She squealed. I turned around and was shocked to see Azrael coming towards me . . . shirtless.

"Hello Clary." He said with a charming voice. Then Jesse spoke before I could.

"I really hate to say this but no shirt no service." She even looked like she hated to say it.

"It's OK Jesse I'm going to lead him out. I'll catch up with you later." I waved good bye too her. And dragged Azrael out the diner's doors.

"What are you doing here." I started to run, he came and found me so he needs to keep up.

" I wanted to talk to you about the portraits you saw last night." I stopped mid stride.

"What about them?" I asked walking over to a bench were there was a bus stop I sat down. And I tried to drown the city out so I could listen to him.

" Its a story of shadow hunter origin. It's a fairy tale called Snow white." he spoke expecting me to know. But I didn't because of that stupid block.

"I cant remember. I have a block on my mind." I told him disappointed.

"A block . . . let me see." He leaned in and touched my side temple. I felt the cloudiness dissipate. It didn't hurt like what the silent brothers did it actually made things feel lighter.

"Now I know! Like Snow white and the seven dwarfs?" I asked.

"Actually no she was a shadow hunter. It's a story told to every shadow hunter and I believe it's where your father first gathered his opinion about love. Her whole family were high on the monarchy though. It was true what they say about about her beauty and her looks. It how she got two brothers attention. They were direct decedents of Jonathan the first shadow hunter. Their names were Aaron and Jarvis. Their father was dead but they had a mother who was beautiful and conceited. She was the basic highest Authority figure until Aaron becomes married. Aaron was not her son but her stepson and he was the eldest. She wanted her son Jarvis to be next inline to replace her but it wasn't possible with Aaron who was expected to get married any day." He stopped. and I asked a quick question.

"So what was the woman's name?"

"Her name is Catherine." He said.

"What about the Mirror?" I asked

"Well let me get back to the story and we'll be at that part soon enough." he gave me the most breath taking smile, And suddenly realizing he was shirtless. _What the hell are you thinking Clary you love Jace! _Some times I hate the voice of reason.

"So Aaron planned on marrying Grace, She's snow white. But he didn't know she was with his brother too. She loved both of them but loved Aaron more. Jarvis didn't like it one bit so he went to his mother and asked her to cast a spell to make Grace love him and only him. Catherine Had her own plan she consulted a magic mirror given to her as a gift from the fair folk. The mirror spoke to her in rhyme which wasn't unusual.

Catherine said. "Mirror, mirror how can I kill grace inconspicuously?" The mirror answered.

_Grace is the beauty in the land_

_find and apple and her death will be grand_

_but poison it first_

_and the sight of it will make her thirst._

"Catherine found the reddest apple she could. Then boiled poisons together and dipped the apple in it. She called her son Jarvis to her chambers.

"Give her this apple make sure she takes a bite. She will love only you." Jarvis left quickly and happily in search of Grace. Catherine smiled in delight because she knew soon Grace would be out of the way. Jarvis found Grace in the garden where she basically lived.

"Grace I've brought you an apple I know how much you like them." Jarvis told her.

"Thanks so much but Jarvis I told you we can't be alone like this anymore." she took the apple from him.

"She bit into it coughed and began to choked, she fell to the ground motionless. Jarvis panicked and didn't know what happened so he went and got his brother Aaron. He weeped when he saw her. And you know what Clary I was there but grace wasn't dead she was alive. But they didn't know it. Jarvis told Aaron what he and his mother did. Aaron locked both of them and away and destroyed the mirror. The day of Grace's funeral every one was gathered to watch her. Aaron stood by her crystal coffin and weeped because he truly loved her. I was there that day to, I knew it wasn't Grace's time yet so I whispered in her to wake up. She started to cough which surprised Aaron. She coughed up that poison piece of apple." I was so compelled by his story that I hung on to his every word."

"And then what happened?" I asked.

"Aaron and Grace married and left his brother and mother in the prison." He ended the story. We finally made it back to the institute.

"So grace and Aaron what happened to them?" I asked him.

"They wrote and researched about different demons. They stopped several wars from happening. And they died together fighting a great demon." I was left speechless.

"Wow. Come on lets get you a shirts, you can't just go around like that." I need to figure out who sent me that mirror and why. We found everyone in the kitchen having a discussion.

"Clary we just found out who Nicolie Rivers is she's apart of the queens court." My mother told me.

"Which queen?" I asked.

'The fairy queen." She said. I honestly thought that if I never saw the fairy court again it would be too soon. On top of that I need to figure out whats up with that mirror. It has something to do with Grace's story. I need to talk to it soon and figure just what is going on.

**Ok tell me what you think, I want at least five reviews before I post chapter 3. your reviews motivate me so just tell me what you think!**

~Kissingrosalie


	3. Enchanted

**A/N sorry for not updating in so long but here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Enchanted

I held the Mirror in my hand. Wondering if messing with this thing is such a good idea. But I need answers.

"Mirror I have a question." I said feeling silly. It turned from clear to cloudy then the face appeared.

_Ask away and I will tell you the truth_

_I'm only here to serve the youth._

"Who was your owner before me?" I asked. this seemed like the logical thing to ask.

_My Mistress has been dead along time you see_

_and I was locked away in a place nor land or sea_

_I've had no owner until today. _

_And you are my Mistress Miss Clarissa Fray._

"I see then can you tell me what happened to your Mistress before me?"

_a thousand years ago to this day_

_She was put in a cell and locked away_

_in this place she died of old age_

_but cast a spell with honey and sage_

_she vowed to return and have revenge_

_on Grace and Aron's decedents their kin_

It was weird the mirror showed me Catherine in her cell when she cast her spell for revenge. She looked so beautiful but crazy at the same time. I debated asking the another question but I had one more.

"Mirror can you show me Grace and Aron's decedents that are alive." I wanted see them they may need protecting it cant be a coincidence that this mirror just showed up out of nowhere. I have a bad feeling Catherine may be returning soon if she isn't already here.

_on this day only two remain._

_A mother and a daughter who are far from plain._

Then it showed me who the decedents are. I looked at them confused this cant be true.

"No it cant be please tell me this is a lie?" I asked.

_I can not lie, but you what see is the case_

_they are kin to the Fairest which is Grace_

"Thank you Mirror now go to sleep or whatever it is you do." I put the mirror back in its box. Then suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" Jace stuck his head in.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes I'm ready is Azreal coming with us?" I asked. I knew the fey would go crazy if a real life angel is any where near them beside it would be a bad idea since Nicolie is with the fey.

"No Death is in the kitchen eating some Cheetos, whip cream, and some Pepsi. He said he's never had anything so good." He paused "So I told him wait until Izzy's cooks you'll love it!" Jace laughed so hard.

"Now why would you tell him that your so mean." I said.

"But you love it." I smiled at him he walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Jace you leave me so enchanted, with one kiss, one touch, with one word, I don't what I would ever do with out you." I said

"Don't worry hot stuff I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay." then he kissed me softly on the lips. Holding the nape of my neck. While I ran my fingers through his hair. He was first to break the contact.

"Lets go Clary your mom is going to have a heart attack if we don't go and see whats up with this guy called Nicolie rivers. Suddenly an alarm started ringing. We looked at each other confused it was like the doorbell at all. We ran out into the hallway were Alec was waiting.

"Whats going on?" Jace asked.

"It doesn't look like we have to go to the fairy court after all, Nicolie is out side waiting with an army of demons. Your mom is calling in the troops." Alec spoke.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go kick some ass." Jace spoke. He ran off Alec and I followed and Izzy is right behind us. I'm so glad I have my weapons and my Steele. Then I saw my mother in full gear weapons ready. Azreal stood next to her shirtless again with Cheetos in hand.

"You kids you ready? she asked. We all nodded in unison. She opened the doors like a beautiful ancient worrier ready for battle. There are a lot of demons. But one person caught my eye, she stood with vengeance in her eye's she looked dead at me then my mother. This must be Nicolie not a man but a women. Someone I knew instantly.

"I've come for retribution. I vowed one day I would come back and reek my vengence on Grace's kin. "You two" she pointed to me then my mother. "Jocelyn and Clarissa shall pay dearly for your ancestor mistake!" she screamed. "Do not harm the angel I want him alive." she spoke to her demon army. Azreal stood next to me then he whispered something to me.

"Don't worry for she cannot win because you have death on your side." that gave me courage we readied ourselves once we all left the protection of the institute the battle begun.

**Ok this is just a filler chapter but still tell me what you think thanks much! Review please!**

**~Kissingrosalie  
**


End file.
